La masacre Hyuuga
by Hinataotsutsuki-sama
Summary: "Si, Konoha sera nuestra"


**Hola!... Estoy de vuelta, pero esta vez no con una historia mía. Esta historia le pertenece a "aurora0914" pero está en inglés, yo la ley y me gustó tanto que decidid traducirla y compartirla con ustedes, bueno aquí está, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. XD**

-Las personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto y como dije antes la historia le pertenece a "aurora0914"

 **Escondidas**

Sus pies resonaron contra los pisos de madera, situado en un buen ritmo, mientras en silencio se dirigió a su escondite. Hanabi la había desafiado a un juego de escondidas; y como siempre, no pudo decirle que no a su única hermana. Hanabi, su hermana; ella era muy calmada, siempre respetuosa con sus mayores, y raramente pedida algo. Sólo a su más cercano mostraba signos de debilidad, signos de emoción. Hinata estaba alegre de que Hanabi confiara en ella lo suficiente como para compartir sus deseos con ella. Nadie compartía nada con ella, no más. No después de que su madre murió.

Madre. Los ojos blancos de Hinata comenzaron a aguarse mientras pensaba en la mujer gentil que fue conocida como Hozuna Hyuuga, la matriarca Hyuuga. La bondad de su madre era única, ya que ninguno de los Hyuugas era amable. Sin embargo, ella era fuerte. Algo que Hinata no era.

Débil. Eso es lo que era. Hinata era débil.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, con su antebrazo borro todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. No había tiempo para llorar; ya que tenía que jugar el juego correctamente, o bien Hanabi se enojaría con ella. Rebajo la velocidad al llegar a su escondite, un lugar que Hanabi aún no había descubierto. Era un armario, uno que quedaba al lado de la puerta de la sala de reuniones para el consejo de ancianos Hyuuga. Por lo general, ellos tenían todo tipo de reuniones, la mayoría de las cuales Hinata había escuchado, pero que ella ignoraba. Ella no tenía negocios con política o dinero. La última vez que Hinata estuvo allí, fue cuando hubo una reunión en ese lugar, a ella le toco escuchar una conversación larga, agotadora, sobre si deben comprar pescado o pollo para una reunión muy importante en la cual el clan serían los anfitriones. Hinata esperaba nunca volver a experimentar algo así de nuevo. Algo tan aburridor.

Abrió la puerta, arrastrándola silenciosamente. No había ninguna posibilidad de que la descubrieran; los ancianos eran demasiado orgullosos como para comprobar el perímetro con su Byakugan. Para gran disgusto de Hinata, el orgullo era una cosa horrible; era sólo para los tontos.

No es que Hinata alguna vez fuera a decirles eso a los ancianos, después de todo.

Hinata cerró la puerta, quedando encerrada en un espacio oscuro y estrecho. Era bueno que ella no fuera claustrofóbica; o de lo contrario ese pequeño escondite sería inútil. No es que Hinata tuviera algún problema con eso; ella había aprendido que era particularmente buena en la clandestinidad. Otra razón de su padre para mirar mal hacia ella. Él siempre había dicho que los débiles eran los que se escondían, y que nunca peleaban sus batallas de frente.

Justo cuando se había establecido, oyó voces. Ah, así que de nuevo ese sería un lugar de encuentro para alguna tonta reunión, pensó Hinata. Bien podría escuchar; pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. "¿Están seguros de esto, los ancianos?" Dijo Hiashi, su voz sonaba dudosa. Hinata se enderezó de inmediato; ella nunca, nunca, había oído a su padre 'dudoso'.

"Sí, sólo piensa en ello, Hiashi! ¡Los Hyuugas serán más poderosos que nunca!" Ahora, Hinata tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿De qué eran de lo que estaban hablando? Acaso los Hyuugas no eran ya lo suficientemente poderosos. Tenían un gran alcance en la aldea. ¿Por qué demonios iban a necesitar más poder? Oh, claro con no lo pensó, el orgullo. Hinata interiormente se burló.

"Bien... ¿les importaría explicar con más detalles?" Pregunto educado, pero con tono cortante su padre. Lo que vino después... sin embargo Hinata nuca se lo espero, era tan horrible que ella no pudo siquiera pensar correctamente.

"Siempre han sido ignorados los Hyuugas en Konoha, ¡durante generaciones! Mira cómo el Hokage no nos tiene en cuenta a nosotros, como si fuéramos nada más que un montón de parásitos molestos."

La voz de otro anciano intervino "Sí, Hiashi, los Uchihas llegaron a tener la policía, ¿qué hizo el clan Hyuuga para llegar a nada? El Hokage ni siquiera permite a un Hyuuga entrar a ANBU. Para ellos es algo absurdo creer acerca de cómo la lealtad de los Hyuugas es para los Hyuugas, no para Konoha. Nosotros podemos leer debajo de las cosas, sabemos exactamente lo que implica cuando dicen que los Hyuugas sería más útiles como Jounin".

La con función de Hinata estaba creciendo cada vez más. Entonces, ¿qué significa todo esto? Según podía entender el Hokage parecía estar en malos términos con los Hyuugas. Pero... ¿Que iban a hacer al respecto los Hyuugas? ¿Qué podían hacer al respecto? "No podemos dejar que esto continúe, Hiashi... ¿Es esto lo que nuestras madres y padres nos enseñaron? No podemos dejar arruinar al clan Hyuuga!" Dijo el primer anciano, con rabia. Hinata podría tener sólo diez... pero ella era muy inteligente, al menos para niños de su edad y ella estaba segura que los ancianos estaban hablando basura total. El clan Hyuuga estaba bien como estaba; tenían dinero, nobleza, tierra, fama. ¿Qué más podían desear?

"Al hacer esto, vamos a lograr más poder que nunca. Tenemos que planificar este golpe de estado cuidadosamente. No podemos permitir que fracase". ¿Que era un golpe de Estado? Hinata no estaba segura.

"Sí. Konoha será nuestra" En ese momento, una bombilla de luz parpadeante apareció en la cabeza de Hinata. El clan Hyuuga quería... los Hyuuga iban a... ¡El clan Hyuuga planeaban apoderarse de Konoha! Hinata estaba preparada para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero se obligó a permanecer a si misma allí. Necesitaba saber lo que pasaría.

"Nuestro ataque debe ser perfecto, por lo tanto, nos va a tomar un par de años para planificarlo. El mejor periodo de tiempo para atacar es cuando Hinata se halla vuelto una Genin, porque, tan débil como ella es, seguramente traicionaría al clan Hyuuga por Konoha " Hinata sabía que esa era la verdad, pero ella no lo podía evitar y, se sentía triste en cómo su familia lo contaba. "Sí, eso es un buen plan. Vamos a atacar cuando Hinata se halla vuelto una Genin. Ella va a estar lo suficientemente ocupada como para ignorarnos."

"Es cierto", dijo su padre, y luego Hinata no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que salir, y pensar. Pero antes de irse, ella escuchó, "¿Quién va a estar en el frente de la batalla?"

Ella tranquilamente abrió el armario, y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Cuando llegó al pasillo, se dispuso a caminar a un buen ritmo, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, rompió a correr. Cuando por fin salió de los pasillos serpenteantes del compuesto Hyuuga, en el jardín, comenzó a correr aún más rápido. ¡Tenía que salir de esas paredes que la oprimen!

Su mente estaba corriendo con pensamientos y sentimientos, y de pronto se encontró un lago, por el camino. Se quedó cerca del agua, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. El clan Hyuuga iba a iniciar una guerra contra Konoha. Eso significaba que la gente tendría que luchar, lo cual llevaría a la muerte y, el siguiente paso, después de eso, sería la tristeza y el dolor. El clan Hyuuga iba a matar a un montón de gente, sólo a causa de su orgullo.

La gente, no, pero los ninja, morirían. Iruka-sensei podría morir. Kiba podría morir. Naruto podía morir. ¿Ella permitiría que eso sucediese?

No. Hinata empezó a temblar, y comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante, con los pies deslizándose sobre el agua. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo el mundo iba a morir, e iba a ser su culpa. Todo, su culpa. Debido a su familia, a su familia con ojos blancos, cada uno iba a morir. Y sería su culpa. Solo suya. Naruto iba a morir, y sería a causa de ella. ¿Porque su padre valoraba más el orgullo sobre la gente?

Hinata se echó a reír. Al final, nada les importaba a ellos, pero el orgullo, si, nada más. Ni las personas, ni las emociones eran útiles, y los Hyuuga no tenía lazos... a excepción de ellos mismos, su familia.

Hinata se levantó temblorosa. Ese pueblo, ese hermoso pueblo sería destruido, y sería culpa suya. Porque ella era demasiado débil para hacer algo y detenerlo. Demasiado débil para salvar lo único que realmente, realmente amaba.

Un recuerdo de Naruto le vino a la mente. Cómo todos se burlaban de él, cómo él nunca se rindió. ¿Cuáles eran los problemas de Hinata en comparación con los del? Ella no tenía ninguno. ¿Tenía el derecho de no hacer nada, y estar un paso atrás mientras su familia mataba a todos? No, no tenía derecho.

Sus grandes ojos de gacela blancos dejaron de estar vidriosos. Su temblor se detuvo, llegando a ser inexistente. Su postura de vergüenza, la que siempre la obligó a tratar de esconderse en un rincón, desapareció. Y su cara...su cara...ahora era una máscara, una máscara sin emociones, ilegible. Ahora tenía un propósito más. Su familia estaba allí, iba a matar a Konoha... ¿era realmente eso un propósito más para sí misma? Acaso ahora tendría ¿que quitar esa timidez que siempre estuvo con ella? y si no lo hacía ¿sus seres queridos morirían? No, no podía permitirse ser débil. Si lo hacía, sería su culpa.

El primer pensamiento de Hinata fue ir a hablar con el Hokage. Pero luego pensó de nuevo, ella era una Hyuuga. Y eso era lo peor que podía hacerle a su familia, tenía dos opciones, o decirle al Hokage para que ellos pasen sus vidas en prisión, o ser asesinados por algún extraño. No. Esto era un problema Hyuuga, y un problema Hyuuga se resolvería como Hyuuga.

Y entonces una horrible realidad golpeo fuertemente a Hinata. En ese mundo, en ese mundo ninja, se mataba o se moría. Y si ella no hacía nada, entonces Konoha sufriría pérdidas, sufriría la muerte, sufriría asesinatos. Si ella le dijera a Konoha la verdad, entonces los Hyuugas serían los que sufrirían pérdidas, sufrirían asesinatos, sufrirían la muerte, o peor aún, sufrirían: la cárcel. Debido a que en la cárcel ellos estarían en vergüenza, y ya no serían capaces de ser los seres orgullosos que una vez fueron; eso les daría la autodestrucción, y para ellos, la muerte sería mejor.

Todo estaba sobre sus débiles y frágiles hombros.

Era solo ella. Nadie más podía soportar esta carga. Era lo peor del mundo, ¿porque el clan Hyuuga y Konoha no podían vivir por igual? Konoha nunca sabría sobre esta terrible traición, y los Hyuugas morirían con orgullo. Pero, ella ¿podría hacerlo?

Ella tendría que soportar esa culpa por el resto de su vida. Tendría que dejar Konoha como una criminal, tendría que entrenar todos los días como nunca antes para llegar al nivel necesario. No podía permitirse el lujo de no tener confianza; sin confianza, no iba a conseguir su propósito. Hinata sabía que era su falta de confianza la que la detenía en ir a alguna parte. Y ya no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

Después de todo, ella había decidido matar a esas criaturas orgullosas hambrientas de poder, de una vez por todas.

Sabía que se iba a enloquecer después de hacerlo. Ella sería todo lo que siempre había evitado ser. Ella sería cruel, insensible, y tendría que actuar un poco sanguinaria pero Hinata no podría… no importa dónde ni cuándo, nunca podría imaginarse a sí misma así. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Tenía que hacer eso por su familia. Por Konoha. Por todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, que ella tenía en ese lugar. Por su madre, Dios bendiga su alma. Por Hanabi.

Hanabi. Hinata palideció. Ella sabía que nunca sería capaz de matar a Hanabi; alguien que la consideraba como una figura materna. Sabía que no se atrevería a matar a Hanabi; Hanabi no solo era como su hija, ella era el último eslabón que la unía a su madre. Pero si ella no mataba a los Hyuugas, Hanabi tendría que crecer en la guerra; ella tendría que sufrir la miseria de la traición de su familia.

Hinata sintió su rostro volverse duro, duro como el diamante. Se levantó de su asiento en los muelles junto al lago. Ella se quitó su gran, chaqueta holgada; ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de ocultarse más. La chaqueta solamente obstaculizaría su entrenamiento. Por debajo de la chaqueta, tenía una camisa de malla negra ajustada. Cuando volviera al compuesto Hyuuga, se dirigiría a cambiar sus pantalones holgados por unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas negras, que le permitirían ser rápida, y no obstaculizarían su entrenamiento.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Compuesto, y reconoció dónde estaba. Ella estaba en el lago, que se encontraba cerca del Compuesto Uchiha. Que irónico; Hinata pensó con amargura. Por supuesto que estaría en el compuesto Uchiha, donde ocurrió el trágico incidente. Iba a repetir el mismo, "error", ¿no?

Cuando estuvo más cerca del Compuesto Hyuuga, sintió a la gente mirándola. Bueno, qué más da, pensó, resoplando. Que se quedaran mirándola. Podían mirarla todo lo que quisieran; ellos que aún no tenía idea de que sus vidas estaban en peligro. Entonces el mantra maldito comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza: su familia quería matar a personas inocentes. Su familia quería matar a personas inocentes. Su familia quería matar a personas inocentes.

Estaba casi aliviada de que incluso antes de entrar al compuesto, Hanabi ya estaba esperándola. "¿Dónde estabas hermana?" –Preguntó abrazándola.- "No pude encontrarte…-" Hanabi se congeló, después de mirar la cara de Hinata. Hinata sabía por qué. Ella se veía diferente. Hinata sin duda se sentía diferente. No se sentía como esa mañana, cuando todavía se había sentido libre, hace un tiempo de vida; no sólo hace un par de horas.

"¿Hermana?" - preguntó Hanabi, con los ojos desorbitados, comenzando a sacudir los hombros de la peli azul. "¿Hermana?" -preguntó de nuevo, por si acaso.

"Sí, ¿Hanabi?" Preguntó Hinata, cortésmente pero distante. Esa mañana, ella probablemente habría dicho, 'Q-que…que pa-pasa Hanabi? pero, ahora ella había hablado ni siquiera con una pizca de tartamudeo. Hinata interiormente resopló. ¿Cómo iba a tartamudear cuando su familia estaba planeando una guerra sin sentido?

"N-nada". Hanabi tartamudeó. Eso era inusual, Hinata la observó. Por lo general, seria todo lo contrario, ella misma seria la que tartamudearía. "D-de todos modos, t-te encontré" dijo Hanabi, tratando de romper la tensión del momento. Hinata trató de ignorarla y realmente lo hizo.

"Sí." Entonces pensó. Sin ese juego de las escondidas, ella tal vez, nunca habría descubierto los planes de su familia. Si Hanabi no la hubiera molestado en que se ocultara, quizá ella nunca habría tropezó con esa conversación que cambiaría el futuro de Hinata para siempre. Sin Hanabi, ella nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de descubrir que su familia cometería un tremendo error, cobrado un par de vidas. "Gracias, Hanabi". Dijo Hinata. Las palabras: 'por darme esta oportunidad, para remediar lo que harán mal los Hyuugas' lo omitió. Hanabi nunca debía saber sobre la traición de los Hyuugas. No. Después de todo uno de ellos debía permanecer vivo y sano.

"Ya-ya que estas de vu-vuelta hermana. Me voy a ir a-a mi habitación, ahora", dijo Hanabi, y se fue tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron. Hinata pensó que su hermana estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de ella; después de todo Hinata nunca había sido así antes. No importa. Hanabi tendría que acostumbrarse a ese cambio que era necesario para la supervivencia de Hinata y de Konoha, por eso ella debía actuar de esa manera. O si no, ¿cómo podría tener la esperanza de salvar a Konoha, si ni siquiera podía detener su tartamudeo? Hinata entonces miró sus pantalones con desagrado. Ya era hora de un cambio. Se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió el armario, comprobó que no tenía la ropa que ella quería. Toda su ropa era de la misma manera, era de la misma manera restrictiva, de la misma manera que no la dejaría tener una buena formación. Estaba molesta, pero no lo demostró en su rostro que ahora tenía la misma inexpresividad que había aparecido desde que tomó una decisión sobre su familia. Lo mismo, una inexpresividad asfixiante.

Tomó una decisión. No había problemas con el dinero; ella conseguía subsidios todas las semanas, para lo que quisiera. Era algo bueno de estar en una familia rica. Agarrando su bolso, salió del compuesto Hyuuga y emprendió su camino en silencio, hacia el centro del mercado de Konoha.

La caminata fue sin complicaciones. Era media tarde por ahora y la gente todavía la miraba. Personas que ella reconocía, pero que ninguno de ellos conocía. Aun así, la mayoría de las personas la conocían a ella, la heredera Hyuuga, y la mayoría de las personas la miraban, sobre todo por su nueva actitud. Hinata sabía que era por su nueva actitud; pero un momento desesperado necesitaba medidas desesperadas.

Llegó a una tienda de equipos ninja, entro en ella sin hacer ruido. Se acercó al mostrador, haciendo caso omiso de los numerosos ninjas mirándola con curiosidad. El trabajador le sonrió, aunque un poco incómodo. Hinata tenía, después de todo, sólo diez años de edad. Su llegando allí era extraña; la mayoría de los niños de diez años iban junto a sus padres.

"Muéstreme todos los pantalones negros que tiene, y también botas negras" informo Hinata, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, informando. Preguntaría por las prendas negras, y si en esa tienda no las tenían, ella simplemente pasaría a la siguiente tienda. El cajero le evaluó en silencio, examino su postura, la forma y el tono fresco de su voz. Luego se trasladó en busca de lo que le había pedido; la nueva ropa de entrenamiento de Hinata.

Hinata compro todo tipo de pantalones tipo legging, pantalones de cuero negro, así como pantalones cortos negros. Al ver que era otoño, se consiguió mallas negras; e iba a conseguir las cortas una vez que llegara el verano. Entonces le mostraron la sección de zapatos, donde ella escogió un par de botas de cuero negro que le llegaba a medio camino de sus rodillas, y que decían que eran a prueba de agua. Hinata fue hacia el mostrador, para ponerse su nueva ropa.

No es como si quisiera seguir con esa ropa repúgnate que tenía puesta por más tiempo, inmediatamente se fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse, por su nuevo y mejorado equipo. Ya no iba a tener problemas para moverse con esa ropa ajustada; ya no iba a parecer una débil, tonta tartamudera. Ya no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

El destino de Konoha descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Miro su imagen vestida de negro en el espejo, pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando. Las cosas iniciaron primero por un juego de las escondidas y después, ella debía salvar a Konoha, matando a su orgullosa familia, y todo terminaría en las escondidas de nuevo. Como siempre, ella sería la escondida. Ella siempre fue buena en la clandestinidad, después de todo.

A veces se había preguntaba qué pasaría si ella era a la que realmente buscaba. Si ella fuera la persona que buscaba en ese juego de las escondidas; ¿sería tan aburrido como sentarse, y esperar en un espacio pequeño y estrecho? Al final, ella creía no poder averiguarlo, ya que, estaba segura de una cosa.

En esa vida, ella siempre sería la escondida.

 **Espero les allá gustado, dejen reviews y díganme si quieren que la siga traduciendo XD.**


End file.
